Damon and Elena - Blissful Awakening 1
by insomeroh
Summary: Elena visits Damon to apologise after their fight last night. This is the perfect time to tell him how she feels about him for the first time and they share a sweet, sensual moment. Though is she prepared for what Damon's darkest demons threaten over him?


I never really understood exactly why Damon acts the way he does. Perhaps that is why I could never tell Bonnie or Caroline or Jeremy or anyone how I feel about him, at least not yet. The truth is, I know Damon. I know him better than anyone else. He isn't the mysterious, deviant façade that he puts on. Beneath all of that, he is kind, caring and loving. Sometimes I think it is only me that perceives Damon this way – he is just a lost child that has been consumed by his loneliness. As I approach the Salvatore Mansion's door, my hand freezes as I'm just about to knock. The door flies open and a just-showered Damon is standing, his eyes blazing into mine.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were busy. I'll come back." I smile apologetically as he hold up his hand.

"No, please, come in, I won't be a second." He smiles gently, encouraging me to go in. I oblige, walking past him and into the living room. I sit on the couch and wait for him to return. It is then that I realise I'm not sure why I've came here today. I woke up this morning and had the sudden urge to see Damon. Especially after last night when we had a fight – Damon and I have had fights in the past but not like this one. I could tell my words hurt him, so maybe I just want to set the record straight that I didn't mean anything I said last night. I wonder if he knows that I love and care about him. Probably not. He approaches in the hallway, silently walking over and sitting next to me on the couch. He is wearing his dark jeans and a white V-next t-shirt.

"Are you okay?" He speculates my expression. Before I know it, I am in his arms trying not to start sobbing. I didn't realise I had missed him so much. I look into his eyes with remorse. Somehow he reads that I have come here to apologise and he holds his hand up as to let him speak.

"Don't be sad. Don't worry about last night, I understand. You will never feel about me that way and I am sorry that I got angry." He caresses my hair. _Oh Damon, but I do love you. Can't you see that?_

I pull away from his embrace and lift my hand up to his cheek. He looks at me surprisingly and shifts uncomfortably.

"Damon, that's where you're wrong. See…" _oh gosh, this is our defining moment. Here I go…_

"Stefan and I broke up. The reason for why, is not because we had a fight or usual relationship problems, but because my heart belongs to someone else. The reason is, is because I am in love with you." I watch his expression change from being patiently listening to my words to shock and adoration. Without thinking, he holds both of my hands tightly and moves closer so that we are as close as we can be without touching.

"Oh, Elena, you were worth the wait," he smiles a genuine, love-filled smile. "You mean everything to me." And in that moment, we are no longer looking at each other in a reasonable proximity, but our lips are interlocked. I brush my hand through his hair as he places his hands on my waist. The kiss is slow and meaningful. I feel his breathing rate increase to match mine and he pushes me backwards on the couch so that he is almost on top of me. He begins to kiss my neck and I let myself get lost in his aura. We stop briefly to gaze at each other, both of our expressions matching each others'. I have never seen Damon look so happy, but then I realise he has never really known what it feels like to be loved completely. _My poor Damon…_ When our moment of romance ceases, we lay together, Damon's head resting on my chest and my arms wrapped around him. I'm not sure how long we lay like this for, seconds? Minutes?

I wake to an empty room. I sit up and blink sleepily.

"Damon?" I call, and he comes rushing into the room with a drink of orange juice.

"Sorry I left you, have you been awake long?" He places the drink beside me and sits down.

"No, just woke up now, I thought you had left!" I giggle and he smiles.

"Of course not. I would never leave my princess of the night." He smirks and hands me the orange juice, caressing my thigh as I take a swig. I pause to examine his features. He looks like magic. His bold blue-grey eyes are dancing with humour and his lips are parted slightly.

"What?" He asks, interrupting my inspection.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful, Mr Salvatore." I smile slightly and he moves closer to hold my hand. In a that moment, a flood of different emotions cross over Damon's face. Confusion; sadness; despair; loathing.

"What is it?" I ask, the fear evident in my voice. I reach up to touch him but he pushes me away. Suddenly he is struggling to find his breath and I am frozen, staring at Damon as he begins to slip into a mess of panic.

"Damon, what is it? What's wrong? What's happening?" I am aware that I'm shouting now in the hope that I get through to him. He falls to the floor, completely unconscious and I fall to my knees shaking him violently.

"Damon? Damon!"


End file.
